As We Go On
by BloodOcean27
Summary: Your mother might be gone, by i will always be here for you Riku, as we go on." Oneshots between Tai and his son, Riku. Complete... for now...
1. Chapter 1: Just Me And Daddy

**_Summery_**

"Your mother might be gone, but i will always be here Riku, as we go on."  
Oneshots between Tai and his son, Riku.

**_As We Go On_**

**_Chapter 1: Just Me And Daddy

* * *

_**

"Daddy?" A small 4 year old named Riku Kamiya whispered as he walked into his father's office with a face full of sadness.

At the word Daddy, 27 year old Tai Kamiya looked from his computer screen to the office door and saw his little son.  
But instead of a normal happy face, it was the opposite

"Yeah sweetie?"  
"... Why don i have a Mommy?"

Tai stared down at the floor for what seemed like forever to Riku who as a toddler had no patients whatsoever.  
"Daddy?"  
"Come here, baby." The father whispered and held out his strong arms.  
Riku walked up to Tai who lifted him up, held him against his chest and wrapped his arms around the boy's behind.

"You do have a mommy, baby... she's just not here."  
"Why not Daddy?" Tai slowly leaned his son against his chest and held him in a warm hug.  
"... She had to... go away... for a long time..."  
"Where to?"  
"Heaven."

Riku wrapped his little arms around his father's neck and laid his head on Tai's shoulder.  
"But why? She don wove me?"  
"Of course she loves you baby... more than anything... but she just had to go away..." Tai stroked Riku's head full of chocolate brown hair slowly and sighed.  
"She loves you more than anything, just like me... and she's always watching over you from heaven... even if you cannot see her, she is there..."  
Little Riku stayed silent and after some time let some tears fall down his face.

"... But why Daddy? She wove me, why she go?"  
The father opened his mouth but made no sound. How was he supposed to tell his 4 year old son his mother died giving birth to him?  
The question floated through his mind endlessly, longing for an answer... but there was none.  
"... Some things in life you cannot avoid baby... she didn't have a choice... but no matter what you will always have a mommy... and she will always love you."

"... When your older Riku... you'll understand when your older... just remember that mommy loves you... we both love you baby, more than anything."

Tai wiped away Riku's tears and kissed his forehead, taking a small glance at the clock on the wall before getting up and walking into his son's room.  
Opening the door, the 27 year old man walked in and gently laid his son in his bed. "Just remember Riku, mommy loves you."  
He kissed his son's forehead again and stroked his hair before dragging the toddler's toy dog into Riku's little arms.  
"And i love you too baby."  
"I wove you too Daddy." Riku whispered, stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes to sleep.

Tai watched his little angel sleep silently with a smile and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Your always watching him, aren't you, Sapphire? If only you could see him... he's beautiful... a little angel..."  
With a sigh, he got off the bed, turned on Riku's nightlight and headed for the door, taking a last look at his little angel.

"Goodnight baby, i love you... and mommy loves you too."


	2. Chapter 2: Loud Sounds And Bright Light

**_As We Go On_**

**_Chapter 2: Loud Sounds And Bright Light

* * *

_**

Tai sighed and rubbed his chocolate brown eyes, trying to stay awake as he kept typing away at the keyboard fo his computer from where he was in his office. His eyes twitched every few minuets at all the junk adverts that kept flashing up all the time.  
**"I so want to throw this out the window."  
**The brunette let out an angry yawn, resisting the great urge to crush the damn piece of technology into oblivion that he wanted to do so much.  
**"Why do all these god damn freaking adverts keep popping up all the time?! I got that stupid advert blocker on, why won't it work?!"  
**Tai really wanted to unleash his anger in all it's furry upon the monitor infront of him, but after this being his third computer, he didn't have the money for another.

Grabbing his mug of coffee from beside the mouse matt, he brought it to his lips and drank down the last of the warm liquid that helped him so much.  
**"I need a vacation..." **Tai thought and sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes... only to open them when the sound of thunder reached his ears.  
**"So it's still going..." **The storm outside had been going on for absolutely hours, god knows how his little son could sleep through it.

Ever since the storm had started, the 27 year old father constantly checked on Riku every 10 minuets to make sure the little toddler was sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but worry for the boy who was scared to death of storms.  
they were simply too loud for his little ears.  
But it wasn't unusual for the father to find his son scared.  
Riku was scared of storms, spiders, the dark, big sized dogs, Kari's cat Miko sometimes, being alone and sometimes water.  
He came across at least one of those things every single day.

**"How you can sleep through this is beyond me Riku." **Tai sighed as he looked into his mug to see it empty of Coffee.  
**"Empty again..." **With a moan, the man got out of his chair and walked out of his office to the kitchen to refill his mug.

But before he could step foot in his desired place, a small fit of cries came into his ears.  
Tai stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to Riku's door where the crying was emerging from.  
**"I knew he would wake up." **After letting a sad sigh escape his mouth, Tai turned around and headed for Riku's room.

Quietly opening the room's door, The man stepped in and looked to the bed in the corner to see his son curled up in a ball under the blanket. Placing his empty mug on the bedside table, Tai sat down on the bed and lifted the blanket off Riku.  
"You okay sweetie?"  
"... D-Daddy?" Tai smiled softly and lifted his son up and sat down in the old brown rocking chair in one of the room's corners, laying Riku on his chest before wrapping his strong arms around the boy's bum and back.

"Scared Daddy..." Riku whimpered and buried his head in his father's shirt.  
"Shh... shh... daddy's here baby don't cry... Everything's gonna be okay, Daddy's here, don't cry..."  
The father whispered in his most soothing voice as he ran his hand through Riku's chocolate brown baby hair slowly and rocked back and fourth in the rocking chair.

It was however having no effect on the boy as the storm outside drifted closer to them, bringing even louder booms of thunder that frightened Riku to an extent beyond death.

Tai watched his son with a broken heart as the toddler cried as hard as he could, burying his head into the man's shirt.  
How the father wished his wife were here, he couldn't do this by himself.

As the storm drew closer, an idea popped into the man's head.  
He gently rolled his son onto his side so his left ear was covered by his warm chest while covering his right ear with his left hand, stroking Riku's head slowly. And it seemed to help as his crying, over time dwindled down to whimpers.

"Shh... your gonna be okay baby... your gonna be okay... Daddy's here, baby... as long as Daddy's here, the storm won't hurt you... shh..." Although his soothing voice was helping... it still wasn't enough.

The only thing Tai could now was sing to his little son.

**"It always worked when he was a baby... maybe it'll work now..."  
**And so he opened his mouth to sing his little angel to sleep.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes...  
Smiles await you when you rise...  
_

Riku slowly stopped whimpering and listened to the soothing song his father was now singing.

_Sleep my little angel  
Please don't cry  
And Daddy will sing you a lullaby_

The 4 year old's eyes almost instantly began to drop as the lullaby flowed into his ears.

_Cares you know not  
Therefore sleep  
While over you a watch I'll keep..._

Riku stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. He could feel himself getting more tired as each word entered his little ears.

_Sleep my little angel  
Please don't cry  
And Daddy will sing you a lullaby_

All whimpers, cries and tears ceased as Riku's breathing became steady again while he slipped deeper into the land of dreams, forgetting the loud storm outside completely.

_Sleep my little angel  
Please don't cry...  
And Daddy will sing you... a lullaby..._

Tai's voice faded away to the ends of the bedroom and all became silent.  
He looked down to his son and kissed his forehead. **"I still got it."  
**With a smile, the father continued rocking and singing for fear that Riku might wake.

_Sleep my little angel...  
Please don't cry...  
And Daddy will sing you a lullaby..._

And it was only a few minuets later that Tai too fell asleep. **"Stuff work... my son needs me... and i need sleep..."  
**

CherrygirlUK- I thank you for your review. Once i saw Tai and his son at the end of 02, i just had to do a story about them. And i agree, Riku is a cute chibi Tai. Thankyou once again. And i'm looking forward to your season 2.5 update.

Super garurumon- i also thank you for your review. I would actually say that Tai's son is a cuter chibi than himself.

BandGeek99- most of these oneshos will be sad, but it turns out better that way. And i thank you for your review.


	3. Chapter 3: Fears Down The Drain

**_As We Go On_**

**_Chapter 3: Fears Down The Drain

* * *

_**

"Bu Daddy, i don wan a baf."  
"If Daddy says your gonna have a bath, than your gonna have a bath, whether you like it or not."  
"Bu Daddy-"  
"No buts, Riku."  
"Bu Daddy, i don wan a baf an i don need one!"

Tai sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair while his son pouted from where he sat in the living room on the couch.  
**"He is even more stubborn than me... oh why the hell does he hate water so much?"**

"Riku, why do you hate water so much?"  
"I hate wet!" The toddler answered loudly.

The father walked into the living room from where he was in the bathroom, lifted his son up and sat on the couch, placing the pouting 4 year old in his lap.

"And what's so bad about getting wet?"  
"I jus don wike it Daddy."

Letting out another sigh at his stubborn son, Tai leaned his head on the back of the couch while a grin formed on Riku's face.  
The toddler put on his puppy dog face and started making whimpering noises. Tai always cracked at this.

**"Oh not the puppy dog face..." **Tai thought as he reluctantly looked down at Riku who now added tears to his face.  
"Pwease don make me have a baf Daddy... I don wan a baf..." The boy begged, stretching his tiny arms around his father's waist as much as he could and burying his face in Tai's shirt. "Pwease Daddy... i don wan a baf..."

Tai stared at him, his eyes going soft and heart beginning to crack.  
"Stop it Riku... you know i can't stand that face."  
"I wove you Daddy... do you wove me?"  
"Stop it Riku, you know i love you."  
"I-I don wan a baf Daddy..."

**"I have got to stop falling for this... he's gonna dominate me... maybe i am just a tiny, tiny bit too soft..."  
**The father closed his eyes and opened them after a few seconds, regaining his composure.  
He was gonna win this battle no matter what.

"Riku. Stop this now."  
"Bu... I-I don wan a baf... pwease Daddy..."  
"Riku this in't gonna work on me. Not today it isn't. Now stop this right now."

Riku took no notice and carried on his pleading. He knew he could win if he kept trying.  
"Daddy-"  
"Riku. Stop. This. Right. Now. Or. I. Will. Be. Forced. To. Spank. You."

And that was it. Riku had lost. He knew when his father was dead serious.  
Tai however, seeing his son's face let out a laugh. "I never thought you would fall for that."  
"Meanie!" The toddler folded his arms over his little chest and went into a deep pout as the other lifted him into his arms and headed for the bathroom.

Walking inside the white tiled room, Tai sat down on the bath's rim, placed Riku in his lap and began to undress him.  
"... Riku... why do you hate water so much?"  
"..." The toddler stayed silent while staring at his father's shirt.  
"... Com'on sweetie... you can tell me."  
"..." Still no sound came from him.

Tai sighed, lifted him up and pulled his little shorts and socks off before placing a hand on his small behind to hold him.  
"Please tell me sweetie... you can tell me anything... you know that."  
"... It... scawy, Daddy..." Riku muttered, wrapping his arms tiny arms around Tai's neck.

**"Scary... but why is it... i am so stupid..." **The father slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Riku... are you scared of water because you might drown?" Riku nodded slowly and felt a hand on his head.  
"... I know drowning is scary sweetie... but... i'm here... i'm always here... and i would never let anything bad happen to you.  
You know that... and i'm certainly not gonna let you drown... or anything else. Not ever. I love you more than anything, baby... and i always will. I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

Tai stroked his son's head gently and kissed his crown.  
**"I was stupid before in my life... but not anymore... not when i have someone precious to protect."  
**The man removed his hand from Riku's head and pulled Riku's blue pants down before placing them on the floor.  
"Hey, how about we go get some ice cream after this?"  
"Weawy?"  
"Sure."  
"I wove you, Daddy."

Tai smiled, put his hands under his son's little arms and lowered him into the bathtub which was full with warm, bubbly water before grabbing a soft sponge, dunking it in the water and scrubbing Riku's back gently in a stroking manor.

As the water filled sponge scrubbed Riku's back softly, the boy slowly let his little body relax completely and started making purring sounds which made a soft smile form on Tai's face.

"You enjoying this, sweetie?"  
"... No..."  
"Yes you are, your purring you know."

Riku stopped and listened to himself. He was purring. "Bu i no cat..."  
"Of course not sweetie. But you can still purr." Tai answered, dunked the sponge in the water and ran it down Riku's back over and over again until it was squeaky clean.

"Now where's the soap?"  
"Got it-" Said Riku as he grabbed the bar of soap from where it sat in one of the two corners of the bath, only to have it pop out of his hands and fly into the air.  
Tai laughed, caught the soap in his hands and began to lather down his son from his back all the way to his tiny feet.

Riku looked at himself after being lathered and giggled. "I wook wike a snowman, Daddy!"  
The father rolled his eyes and grabbed the sponge again to wash away the white soap and bubbles clinging to his body.

And it was only after much gentle scrubbing that the 4 year old was free of any and all soap that clung to his little body.  
But then came the worst part of a bath, for Riku anyway. washing his hair. The fruit smelling gel always stung his eyes.  
And it stung badly.

As Tai grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the bath's corner and opened it, the fruity smell instantly drifted to the ends of the tiled bathroom. Riku couldn't help take in the scent. Although he did like the smell of it, he hated it on his head, or any other part of his little body.

But, he didn't bother doing or saying anything. He knew there was no point.

Tai squeezed the green bottle until there was a good sized pool of gel in his palm before putting it back in the corner, closing the lid and spread the gel over Riku's head of messy wet hair.

And as soon as the brunette started rubbing it in Riku's hair, it turned bubbly in seconds.  
No chocolate brown bits of hair sticking out could be seen, only white foam.

But even though Riku hated the stuff on his head, he still purred from his father's gentle and relaxing rubbing.

**"Seriously Riku, ive never heard someone purr more than you." **Tai thought as he listened to the toddler's endless purring. **"He's even better than stupid Miko... still can't believe that old furball is still alive..."**

"All done."  
Tai reached for the plastic jug that sat next to the shampoo bottle and dunked it in the bath, filling it to the brim with water.  
"Now close your eyes, Riku."

Riku who had now stopped his purring, shut his green eyes tight and Tai covered them with his right hand while he poured the jug of water over his head, washing away the foam and bubbles.

The father did this seven times to make sure no white was left in his hair and after making sure he was fully washed, pulled the plug.

While the soapy and bubbly water slowly drained away, Tai walked over to the towel rack, grabbed Riku's blue towel and once the water had fully drained away, wrapped it around the wet boy and lifted up out of the bathtub before walking out of the bathroom for Riku's room.

"Hey Riku. Make sure to make up your mind on what flavour ice cream before we get there."  
"I will, Daddy."  
The father sighed of relief in his mind and patted his son's small behind lightly. **"Why did i say that? He can never choose."**

Walking into Riku's bedroom, Tai sat down on the bed, placed the toddler in his lap and began to dry him off by rubbing the towel over his body.

And once again, Riku started making purring noises.

"So, you enjoy that bath, Riku?"

"And don't say no cause i know you did. Ive never heard you purr so much."

Riku pouted and shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere, mainly at his father's face.  
"Wike that Daddy?"  
Tai moaned and wiped the water off his face while the smaller brunette giggled.  
"You think that's funny do you? Well how about this..." Riku giggled louder as he felt his father's soft fingers running down his arms.  
"Stop, Daddy!"  
"Alright, i'll let you off."

After minuets of drying off Riku, Tai leaned off the side of the bed, opened the toddler's draws and pulled out clean clothes.  
And within seconds, the little brunette was dry and dressed and the two headed to the front door of their apartment.

"Remember to decide what flavour, sweetie."  
"... chocy... no stawbewy... uh..."

**"He can never make up his mind..."**

**--**

Super garurmon- its not really Miko, rather a stray cat Kari picked up that looks like Miko. (o0) The new Miko will be in the next chapter. And thank you for your review again. ()

CherrygirlUK- it seems that i'm torturing little Riku doesn't it? (i'm evil, i can't help it) but there will be a chapter when someone else gets tortured, or no one. So everyone is happy. () And again i thank you for your review. And for your Tai and Dawn art on . They're awesome. ()

BandGeek99- not all of these will be sad... i hope. But hey, they will always turn out happy in the end.  
(types in so many happy faces they won't fit on the screen)  
And like the others, i thank you for your review.

--

And now... i thank Supergarurmon, CherrygirlUK, and BandGeek99 for your nice reviews.  
(types in an endless number of happy faces that i can't be bothered to type up)

And also... i am sorry for the long wait. My mind wonders off a lot onto other stuff, mainly my other story.  
(bangs head on desk over and over and puts a leash on my mind)

I sorry...


	4. Chapter 4: I See Red Spots

**_As We Go On_**

**_Chapter 4: I See Red Spots

* * *

_**

"Meow."  
"Stupid cat."  
"It wouldn't hurt you to be a littler nicer to Miko, you know."  
"I hate cats."  
"Then why does Riku like him?"

Tai muttered something under his breath at his sister, Kari and glared down at the white and brown cat that was rubbing its head against his leg from where he sat on the couch in the living room of Kari's apartment.  
**"Stupid cat, leave me alone already..."**

Riku giggled at his father's face and slided back in the man's lap so Miko could jump up.

Miko looked up with curiosity at the boy, but then notice the empty space, so he jumped up into Tai's lap.  
The brunette instantly looked from the magazine he was reading to the cat and growled, wanting to shove the furball back down to the floor, but he knew what Kari would do if he did.  
**"What the hell gives him the right to sit in my lap? Only Riku can do that."**

Tai did his best to ignore the cat and returned to his reading.  
There was no way in hell he would let anyone else into his lap. Riku obviously, it made him feel spacial, but no way a cat.  
**"I'm only gonna let this happen once, furball... don't get used to it..."**

Kari sighed as she stared at her brother's face. "Seriously Tai, i can't believe we're related."  
"What's that suposed to mean?"  
"Mom likes Miko, Dad likes Miko, I love Miko, even Tk and Ray love him... But you..."  
"Well if the first Miko didn't make me bleed so many times, it would have been different."

The younger of the two growled in her mind. "Well Miko wouldn't have hurt you if you didn't annoy her so much."

Tai turned away with a humph and buried his face in the magazine he was holding.  
"Stupid cat annoyed me way more and i didn't make him bleed."  
"I heard that."

Riku let out a fit of small giggles as he listened to the present argument going on and continued petting Miko who was practically ticking his nose with his tail. "Why don you wike Miko, Daddy?"  
"I hated the first Miko, so i hate the second. Besides, he too furry and annoying." Tai replied, not looking up from his reading.

"He funny, Daddy."

**"Now my own son is turning on me..."**

"Hi all." Everyone including Miko took a glance at the front door and saw the owner of the voice, Tk.  
"I see you still don't like cats, Tai?"  
"Obviously." Kari added as she gave Tk a quick kiss as he walked into the living room, sitting down next to the grumpy Tai.

"I'm much more of a dog person."  
"Not when you were Riku's age."  
"Why is it me that has to be tortured everytime i come here?" Tk and Kari stared at him with dumbstruck faces.

"You get totured here because you're our older brother, and older brothers are supposed to get tortured by their younger brother and sister."

"Isn't that right, Riku?" Tk added as he stroked Miko.  
"Yep, uncie."

"Not fair..."

"Bu i wove you, Daddy." Little Riku whispered as he still continued to pet Miko.  
A smile formed on the man's face and he wrapped his arms around his son's legs. "I know you do, sweetie."

"Okay, food's ready." Kari called out as she brought in 4 plates full of delicious food and set them down on the dinner table before going off to another room. The three on the couch quickly got up and rather darted to the wooden table in the kitchen and took their places in each of the 4 seats.

"Kari definetly has mom's cooking skills."  
"That's for sure."

Kari came back into the room with her and Tk's 2 year old son, Ray and placed him in his high chair between herself an Tk and sat down, only to see her brother scoffing down his food as if he hadn't had anything to eat in weeks.

"You're disgusting, you know that, Tai?"  
"Am not, i just love food."

She rolled her eyes, only to catch Tk more or less doing the same thing.  
"Tk!"

The blond man looked up at his wife and swallowed the food in his mouth. "I'm hungry, honey... really hungry."  
Kari gave him an annoyed look. "You're setting a bad example for our son, Tk."  
"Sorry..."

"Daddy funn-y." Chirped baby Ray from his high chair as he stared at his father with giggles escaping his mouth.  
"Well at least its entertaining him." Tk muttered and stroked his son's head with a cheesy grin.  
The female Takaishi let out a groan and went on to feed her son.

Riku however just stared at his food with the face of disgust. "Icky..."

Tai, hearing his 4 year old son, looked at him and sighed. "What's wrong with aunt Kari's food, Riku?"  
"Wook icky."

"Have to agree with you on that one, but you still have to eat it."  
"I beg your pardon?" Came the angry voice of Kari from the other end of the table, glaring daggers at her brother.

Tai moaned and scratched the back of his head while avoiding the death glare his sister was giving him.  
"Well... uh... i'm not big on how food looks... i no nothing."  
"Whatever..."

The brunette sighed a victory sigh in his mind and turned back to his son who was like Kari, giving his food a death glare.  
He couldn't help laugh at the toddler's face. After all, a death glare from a 4 year old was more like a pleading glare.

"Riku, glaring at your food isn't gonna make it vanish. You're gonna have to eat it sooner or later, and its better sooner."  
"Nu-uh." Riku replied and folded his little arms over his small body.

Tai banged his head on the table. **"I should have cooked..."**

"Daddy, can i have ice cweam?"  
"Not until you finish your food."

Riku made no effort to grab his fork and sat still.  
"Riku, if you don't eat your food, i will make you sit in the high chair and feed you myself."  
"Nope."  
"... Be a good boy and eat your food, or you won't get a bedtime story."

The small Kamiya let out a moan and very slowly grabbed his fork.  
"And even if it looks bad, that doesn't mean it tastes bad. Do it for Daddy, sweetie. Please?"  
"Okay, Daddy..." Riku slowly scooped up a fork full of the rice and curry and reluctantly put it inside his mouth.

It took countless seconds, but he eventually chewed and swallowed it. "... Spicy..."  
Tai cracked a smile with a small chuckle and gently ruffled his son's hair. "Was that so bad?"  
... His son slowly shook his head and scooped up another fork of the spicy rice.

"That's my boy." Tai said and gently ruffled his son's hair before returning his attention to his food.

"Hey Kari, i keep forgetting to ask this, but when did you know how to cook?"  
"You taught me when i was 12."  
"I did...?"

Kari sighed at her brother's bad memory. "You taught me cause i kept waking you up so you could make breakfast."  
"Oh yeah... i didn't get a single lazy morning cause of you. Even if i didn't have school."  
"And i could never even get in the bathroom with you about."  
"You take too long."  
"And you don't?"

Tk looked from his wife to his brother in law and sighed. **"Everytime..."**

Riku however was taking advantage of the present fight between the siblings, using it to distract his father while he fed his dinner to Miko on the floor who rather ate it all rather fast, despite the spicyness of the curry and rice.  
Once the plate was near spotless, the toddler carefully placed it back on the table and picked up his for before putting down on his plate with enough sound to make his father notice.

"I told you it wasn't that bad."  
"Can i have ice cweam now, Daddy? Wice weally spicy."  
"Sure." Tai answered and got up from his seat, took his son's plate to the sink and opened the freezer to pull out a tub of vanilla ice cream before grabbing a bowel from one of the cupboards and filling it almost fully with the ice cold desert and giving it to Riku with a spoon. "Yay!"

Just as the man went back to the table and sat down, he noticed his plate was spotless.  
"What the-"  
"Meow."

He looked down to the floor by his left leg and saw Miko licking his face which was slightly covered in curry.  
"You... you... you stupid furball! You ate all my food!"

Everyone instantly looked at him and watched as Miko trotted off into the living room.  
"I. Hate. That. Clump. Of. Hair."  
"Miko one. Tai Zero." Said Tk while Kari sighed.

"Why does he like curry so much?"  
"Yoink!"Tai Muttered loudly and snagged his sister's plate.  
"Hey!"  
"Tai one. Kari Zero."  
Kari glared at her husband who in return sank back in his seat.

Tai poked his tongue out at Kari and finished off her food for her.  
"Will you ever grow up?"  
"When i was 14 i was 5"4. Now i'm 6"5. I would say ive grown."  
"I give up."

"Daddy win again." Riku giggled and shoved more ice cream into his mouth.

"I find it amazing that you can outsmarted me, but not Miko."  
"Your forgetting that i outsmarted you and Miko outsmarted me, so Miko outsmarted you too."  
"That doesn't even make sense!"  
"Does by me."  
"Oh for god's sake..." The blond man muttered, getting a sharp pull to the ear from his wife.  
"You stay out of this!"

"Aunie one. Uncie none." Said the little 4 year old as he still continued to eat his desert. "Unice... spider."  
"Where?" Tk asked and looked around.

"Yoink!" Riku quickly took his uncle's glass of lemonade .  
"Double yoink!" Tai said and snatched his brother in law's plate.  
"Hey!"

"Tai three. Riku one. Tk zero." Kari said and ruffled her nephew's messy hair.  
"After all this time you still have the big fat zero. Loser."  
"I can't tell you how much i enjoy dinner with you."  
"I hate you too."

Tk sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
"Daddy four. Uncie none."

"We really should do this more often." Muttered Kari with as much sarcasm as she could, glaring at Tai before getting up to start clearing the table.

Tai smirked, having won another battle with his siblings and stretched his arms out as he stood up, glancing at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. "Already seven, bummer."

"Yeah... real drag."  
Tai gave Kari an annoyed look as she lifted her son up from his high chair and walked off into another room.

"Next time... i will not lose."  
"Whatever you say Tk."

"Meow."  
"For god's sake leave me alone!"  
Miko ignored Tai and trotted up to the table and was soon petted by Riku with a giggle.

"Next time, we doing this at your house."  
"At least no furball."

"Aw..."  
The 17 year old Kamiya rolled his eyes at his son's moan and lifted him up from his chair.

"Don't forget Riku, i'm not going easy on you next time." Tk stated and ruffled his nephew's hair.  
"You're always easy going Tk." Muttered Tai.  
"As if."

"Meow." Miko walked back to Tai and rubbed his head against the man's head.  
The brunette growled, resisting the urge push the cat away.

**"I know i'm good looking, but what the bloody hell does that furball want from me?!"**

Tk sighed at his brother in law's face and scoped Miko up in his arms. "Maybe he's hungry..."  
"He ate my dinner." Tai mumbled, looking away.

"Will you ever give Miko a break?" Came the voice of Kai as she came back into the room empty handed.  
"Will Miko ever give me a break?"  
"Oh, whatever..."

"Aunie score again." The toddler in Tai's arms whispered and let out a small yawn.

**"You have one tracked mind don't you, Riku?" **Tai Thought as he and his siblings walked to the front door.  
"So when should we do this again?"  
"How about Friday?" Replied Kari as she gave little Riku a kiss on the forehead. "I just can't wait to mess up your dinner."

"Well maybe i should get pizza then?"  
"Your such a lazy bum."

Tk rolled his eyes and ruffled Riku's hair lightly.  
"Unice, why they figh again?"  
"No idea... and to think they were perfect as kids..." He rather muttered so his ear wouldn't get tugged on again by his beloved wife.

Tai sighed for no apparent reason and opened the front door before walking out into the outside hallway.  
"Fine i'll cook."  
"Good."

The Kamiya mumbled something under his breath at his sister and began to walk down the hallway.  
"I heard that you know." Kari called out with a smirk, folding her arms."  
"Prove it."  
She stayed silent and after some time let out a sigh. "I hate you."  
"I love you too, let's be friends." Tai called back as he faded away into the darkness of the night.

"Win again, Daddy." Whispered Riku as he let out a yawn and nuzzled his head in his father's right shoulder.  
"Yep, and i always will."

The two made their way down the flights of stairs, left the building and headed into the car park.

Opening one of the back car doors, Tai placed his son in his chair, buckled him up and shut the door before getting in the drivers seat and starting the car.

The drive home took only 10 minuets, but it was a silent one, with only little yawns coming from Riku.  
And by the time Tai pulled his car to a stop, the toddler had already fallen asleep while as always, sucking on his thumb.

**"Looks like you won't need a bedtime story..." **The father thought as he quietly got out, opened Riku's door, unstrapped the boy and gently scooped him up in his arms before closing the door and heading inside his apartment building.

The man silently walked up the many flights of endless stairs and out into the outside hallway.  
Switching Riku into his right arm, Tai inserted his house key in the keyhole of his front door and turned it before walking in and closing the door behind him.

Tai walked straight into Riku's room, laid the sleeping 4 year old in his bed, covered him in his warm and soft blanket and kissed his forehead before switching his small nightlight on and leaving the room.

Next morning...

"He lost again, right?"  
"Well Riku had one point, Kari had two, Miko had one, and i had five. Meanwhile, he had none."  
"Well if he lived with our dad he would have one easily."  
"Sure Matt. Whatever you say."  
"Just wait."  
"I can't i'm watching Tv."  
"Oh forget it, i gotta go."  
"See ya."

Tai let out one of his morning yawns as he put the house phone down and looked back to the Tv from where he was sprawled out along one of the two couches of the living room.

However, something caught his eye. He looked down to his son on the floor who was building a tower out of his blocks, but instead of building, he was scratching his little left leg. And within seconds, the toddler switched to scratching his right arm.

"Uh, what's wrong Riku?"  
"Ichy, Daddy."

It was after looking at his right arm did Tai see a small bright red spot.  
**"... Miko... you flea infested furball..."**

"I'm urning ino a cheea, Daddy." Riku moaned as he scratched his right arm over and over."

Tai sighed and sat up on the couch before lifting Riku into his lap.  
"How many spots do you have, sweetie?"  
"... Uh... four." Riku answered who now switched back to his leg.

After examining the boy's body, the father found three. "Where's the last one?"  
He stayed silent, but after a few seconds, started to scratch his small behind, indicating where the last spot was.  
"I don wanna be a cheea, Daddy."

Tai rolled his eyes and lifted Riku up from his lap before getting up himself before walking into his bedroom.  
Upon entering his room, the man placed his son on his bed and dug through the many random draws of his room until he found what he as looking for. A tube of skin cream.

With the cream in hand, Tai sat down on his bed, undressed his son and lifted him back into his lap.  
"I know it itches a lot sweetie, but scratching won't do you any good."  
"Am i gonna be a cheea, Daddy?" The boy asked, staring at his spots now with white cream rubbed into them.  
"You just got bit by Miko's fleas."  
"Wha tha?"  
"Uh... tiny little weird bugs."

The other stayed silent. "No-a cheea?"  
"Nope." Tai replied as he laid the boy down on his stomach and rubbed the cream into his behind where the last spot was.  
"Gawaff?"  
"You're not turning into anything, sweetie fleas just bite to annoy you, not make you turn into something."

After the cream on his behind had been rubbed in, Tai dressed him again and carried him into the living room and sat him down on the floor. "Just try not to scratch, Riku, it only makes it worse."  
"Okay, Daddy..." Riku rather moaned, pulling his hand away from his right arm.

The father sighed for no reason and grabbed the House phone off of the small end table beside the couch he was sitting on and dialed Kari's number.

**"It's the least i could do..."**

"What is it now, Tai?"  
"Miko's got fleas."  
"I beg your pardon?" Kari muttered as if annoyed.  
"Miko. Has. Fleas. And Riku has bite spots."  
"Really?"  
"Yes dammit." Tai mumbled so Riku wouldnt' hear.  
"H-"  
"Just give that clump of hair a bath."  
"Fine, but if you're wrong, then i'm bringing Miko to dinner on Friday."  
"Whatever..." The man hung up and sighed again, this time at his sister.

"Daddy, am i urning ino a chicken?"  
"No sweetie."  
"Cow?"  
"No."  
"Snowman?"  
"No."  
"Am i urning ino a fwea?"

Tai placed a hand on Riku's head and stroked his messy hair. "You're not turning into anything."

"... Doggy?"  
"No."  
"... Miko?"

**"For god's sake, i hope not..."**

**--**

Such a crappy way to end it, but, i couldn't think of another way.  
As you can see, it took some time. I was going to make it only 1000 words, but somehow i tripled it.  
Bigger, better i suppose. Although it does seem a bit long for a oneshot, yes?

CherrygirlUK- Once again i want to thank you for your review (hands out cookies) and it seems that ive been torturing everyone but Miko in this oneshot. (Don't ask) As ou can see i have changed some things around.  
1. We all like Takari, and they did get married in the japanese version, so why not here?  
2. I don't really think Kari would have a son/daughter before Tai, so Ray is about 2 years old. Makes sense.  
I think that's all i'll change. I think. Anyway... (hands out more cookies) thanks!

BandGeek99- Guess what? I found your mind! Really friendly. I put it in a nice box and mailed it to you a few days ago.  
I hope you get it. And guess what else? Yep, my mind has wondered off again. (Must barricade mind) And i thought of another story. This time it's a Kingdom Hearts/Digimon crossover. It's just an idea, but my mind likes thinking of ideas.  
So that's why i haven't been writting this quicker. If my mind would just stay put, i could have had this up at least 4 days ago... oh well. (Almost forgot, hands out more cookies again) Thanks for your review.  
You might find it strange as well that i tortured everyone but Miko. I don't even like him, and he gets away Scott free.  
Tai will have his revenge one day. (P.S Don't you just hate minds that wonder off? Even if they come back with ideas?)

Super garurumon- As always i thank you for your review. (Hands out yet more cookies) And i can assure you, the stubbornness is not over. (I doubt these oneshots will ever end) Also i hope you don't mind me changing a few things.  
We all like Takari so why not? The next chapter might only be 1000 words long or even less. What i have in mind doesn't tend to be long anyway. (Unfortunately, no stubbornness.) But we can save that for later. I won't make you or anyone else wait too long. I hope. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5: No More Monsters

**_As We Go On_**

_**Chapter 5: No More Monsters

* * *

**_

_He didn't know what was happening... all he knew was that something was chasing him... through this forest of darkness.  
He tried to shout, but nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was run from the thing that was chasing him.  
Loud thuds could be heard behind him, getting louder with each and every second that past.  
The boy tried to call out for help, but not a single sound came out. Tears started streaming down his face like a waterfall.  
"You can't escape..." The being behind him muttered in a demonic voice as he inched closer.  
"You're all alone... Your father isn't here to help you... not this time..."  
The being came closer to the running boy, letting out an empty laugh that seemed completely inhuman.  
Then, the worst came. The boy tripped over a root of one of the many dark and dead trees that surrounded him.  
He fell flat on his face, bringing out more tears.  
Pain rushed through his little body, but stopped when he felt the being grab his little arm.  
He shut his eyes, too scared to even look at the monster behind him.  
"You're mine..."  
One last time, the boy opened his mouth and did his best to scream, but to no avail. All was lost.  
"Now... let me feel alive..."_

4 Year old Riku shot his eyes open and instantly bolted up in his bed. Small sweat droplets and tears leaked off his face.  
He looked around to see where he was. It was his room. No tress, no darkness, no monsters. Just his room.  
"Daddy..." The boy whimpered, quickly got out of his bed ran to and opened his door and quickly headed for his father's room.

The little toddler ran across the small hallway that led to Tai's room and opened his door.  
"Daddy...?"

The sound of light snoring came into Riku's ears, indicating that his father was in a deep sleep.  
Riku quickly climbed up on the double bed, crawled over to his father and shook his shoulder as hard as he could.  
Tai made a mumbling noise and nuzzled his head into his pillow.  
"Daddy!"  
The man's eyes slowly cracked open, revealing chocolate brown eyes. A big and long yawn escaped his mouth,but ended  
when he saw his son who was crying.

Tai rubbed the sleep grains out of his eyes and sat up in his bed. "What's wrong Riku?"  
"Bad dweam... Daddy..." The todler answered and quickly buried his head in his father's navy blue pajama shirt.

**"Bad dream...?" **The father let out a yawn before wrapping his arms around little Riku.  
"What was it about, sweetie?"  
"Monser..." Riku muttered through his sobs and tears.

Tai lifted the blanket off his legs, leaned back against his pillow slightly and gently pulled his son up to his neck before  
resuming his hold on him. At this point, there was no point in words. It wouldn't help.

So he just held his son in a hug and slowly rocked him back and fourth while stroking his messy head of brown hair.  
It was the only thing he could do at this moment, and it always worked.

The both of them, father and son, just sat there in almost silence.  
Only the sound of soft whimpers, sobs and cries could be heard.

Riku's small droplets of tears slowly streamed down his face and were absorbed by his father's pajama shirt, leaving  
a darker spot of navy blue behind.

After a few minuets had passed, the tears eventually ceased.  
Tai took this as the right time to speak... but with each bad dream, something different must be said, and right now, he  
was at a loss for words.

Most of the time, the little 4 year old could not remember bad dreams at all. So when he could remember, it was a little  
over difficult. What could he say? What did the monster look like? That wouldn't help one bit. What it tried to do?  
That would make it worse... but the man broke the silence anyway.

"... He's not gonna hurt you, sweetie... he's not gonna touch you... as long as i'm here... no one will ever hurt you..."  
He tilted his head down and planted a gentle kiss on the boy's crown.  
"No one's gonna hurt you... not ever..."

Tai rubbed Riku's shivering back gently, but with a little force so it would have effect and hugged him slightly tighter, almost  
as if afraid the monster would take him away. No one could ever blame him though. Riku is all he has left. Even he didn't  
expect himself to be so protective, but it came naturally. Like protection over Kari when they were younger.  
But now, he was all grown up with someone even more precious than life and everything in it. And he was no longer the thoughtless eleven year old he once was. Only with Riku, did he actually understand how foolish he had been back then.  
He wasn't going to make the same mistake again with the one person who ment everything to him.  
He was going to prove to himself that he was a good father. After all, what kind of father would he be if he told his little  
4 year old son that bad dreams are nothing to be scared of. That's what he always told Kari.  
Yet he only now understood how heartless and wrong that was to say.

**"Why was i so stupid back then...?" **The man sighed sadly and kissed his son's head again.  
"No one is ever going to hurt you... you're everything to me... i promise, sweetie... i won't let anyone hurt you..."

By now, Riku's sobs and cries had been reduced to whimpers that were muffled by Tai's shirt.

"Shh... everything's gonna be alright..." Tai took his hand from the back of Riku's head caressed his right cheek softly.  
It seemed to help as his whimpers turned to mere tiny sniffs.

"No more monsters... your with me, always... as long as your with me... there aren't gonna be any more monsters..."  
Riku nuzzled his head deeper in his father's shirt and sniffed quietly.  
"... Want to sleep with Daddy?"  
The little toddler nodded slightly.

Tai smiled, lifted the 4 year old off of his chest and gently laid him next to him in the big bed before ripping his shirt off, slapping a new one on and laying down.

Riku instantly crawled into the man's chest while gripping his shirt with his little hands while Tai wrapped his arms around his son.  
"Just remember sweetie... as long as Daddy is here... there aren't gonna be any more monsters..."

The younger closed his eyes, snuggling deeper in his father's warm chest, repeating those last few words in his mind.  
**"No monsers..."**

**--**

The Solar Being- Hiya. Just wanted to thank you for your two nice reviews you gave me... so... thanks!!  
Also, you might have noticed that i haven't been writing much lately. Mostly because i'm not in a writing mood.  
Not sure why... anyway... i see that chapter 2 of your kh/digimon story is up, so i'll have to read that.  
(You know, i think great minds do think alike. We both are writing a kh/digimon story, we're both writing one about Tai, and if i'm not mistaken, yours is gonna be a taiora like mine... kinda creepy eh?)  
Thanks again!!


End file.
